


Electric Touches & Shocking Feelings

by MamaMimars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, mentions of other black eagle members, other characters very brief outside of dorothea and petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMimars/pseuds/MamaMimars
Summary: A few drabbles of Dorothea's magic interfering, or helping, as she gets to know the princess of Brigid.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Electric Touches & Shocking Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this illustration on twitter: https://twitter.com/astionchariot/status/1247165417086279682/photo/1
> 
> I think it's adorable that Dorothea might have static build up in her touches from time to time from her magic and couldn't resist writing something to represent that.

The first time it happened was during their first semester at the academy. After introductory courses in all types of fighting during spring, Dorothea had begun to specialize in magic, and Petra was being sculpted into a fierce fighter through intense training sessions. Although learning magic was difficult, it was less of a physical effort (at least at the level Dorothea was at), in comparison to what Petra was doing.

Petra’s sessions left her shedding outer layers of clothes due to the heat of an oncoming summer in combination with the physical strain of sparring constantly. The heat of Fodlan was nothing compared to her homeland on its own. Sweat dripped off her muscular biceps and her slightly defined stomach as she used a cloth to wipe down her face. Dorothea couldn’t help but stare and could feel her face starting to heat up for reasons beyond the summer weather. 

She didn’t realize it, but static started to trickle out her fingers as she continued to watch the Brigidian warrior go through her routine. Her lovely curled hair started to float and become frizzled as the bolts increased in size and power. Byleth, ever perceptive to her environment, felt the surge of energy coming from Dorothea’s way. It was strange to see such power flowing freely, as Dorothea had been struggling to get any spell right for a few weeks now.

A wild bolt flung itself from Dorothea’s fingers, and frankly, anihilated a practice dummy sitting behind her. At this point, Byleth moved in and grabbed Dorothea’s wrist gently to prevent any harm from coming to others on the training grounds. This caused Dorothea to gasp lightly and turn her head to see who had grabbed her. The static from before died down instantly, though Byleth’s hair was frazzled from the touch.

“Oh my… Professor if you wished to hold my hand, you simply need to ask!” Dorothea cooed with a gentle wink her way before pausing. A look at Byleth showed the ends of her hair standing upwards, as though she had just woken up from bed. “And dear, you really should take better care of your hair. It can be a strong asset for a woman to have after all!”

If the words had bothered Byleth any, it didn’t show as she let go of Dorothea with a blank yet stern expression. “Uhm… I think you would be proficient in lightning magic. So let’s have you study that moving forward.” was all that was said before Byleth moved to assist other students with their training, leaving a very confused Dorothea behind her.

Petra, keen as Byleth when it came to her surroundings, watched the whole situation unfold with a curious gaze.

  
\--------------------------------------------------

The second time it happened was after the two properly introduced themselves. Gazes across courtyards and classrooms hardly counted as “meeting” after all. 

Dorothea was the first to approach, unable to keep herself away from the beauty and grace that Petra presented herself with. Those sharp brown eyes, her luscious fuschia locks; Dorothea gulped before walking over to her after a lecture from Byleth on the importance of concentration when wielding a weapon. Petra was still sitting down, finishing her notes when Dorothea stood, hovering over her just a bit.

“Why, hello there! I’m Dorothea Arnault, and who might this charming girl in front of me be?” Dorothea grinned with a light bow.

Petra blinked a few times, not expecting the brunette, or anyone really to reach out to her. “My greetings to you. I am Petra Macneary of Brigid. Though I do not carry charms on me...” Petra’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought deeply about what was said to her. 

Dorothea looked at her inquisitively, before bursting out into laughter. She stopped immediately when she noticed a frown growing on Petra’s face. “O-oh I’m sorry, uhm…” she paused; while she did in fact laugh at Petra’s understanding, or lack thereof, she didn’t mean to do so in an insensitive manner. She simply found it adorable.

She cleared her throat, “The word charming means… you’re beautiful. I-i think you’re beautiful that is.”  _ Oh Dorothea you silly girl, you did not mean to say THAT!  _ Dorothea smiled gently, cheeks becoming red as her uniform suddenly seemed constricting of her movement or breathing.

“I…. I see. I have understanding.” Petra shyly smiled back, “I think you as well, have the looks of beauty. Is there something I can be helping with, Miss Arnault?” the way flattery so easily left Petra’s lips had Dorothea exploding on the inside, but she had to remain calm; she could feel static building at her fingertips and took a deep breath.

“Please dear! Dorothea is just fine, I’m no noble who needs formalities, and even if I were friends can always call me by my name. Which is uhm, I suppose the help I am asking for… I would just love to get to know you, and of where you come from as well!” 

Petra’s eyes lit up at the request. She loved being able to talk about her homeland, and was excited that someone else seemed interested to listen. “I would be loving to talk to you about Brigid, and to be getting to know more of you as well!” she practically jumped out of her seat, grasping one of Dorothea’s hands between her own. Their faces were inches away from one another, as Dorothea’s emerald eyes widened.

The sudden movement alongside Petra’s boisterous declaration shocked Dorothea in one way, and resulted in Petra being shocked in a different way. With a thud, Petra was suddenly on the floor. It was as though time froze for Dorothea in that moment; the last few moments replayed in her mind as she realized what happened.

“PETRA!” Dorothea practically screamed as she realized what had happened. “Oh no, P-professor please, I-i don’t, what should I-” she started to babble as tears formed in her eyes.

Luckily, Byleth was still in the room along with some other students who started to gather around. She rushed over and quickly checked on Petra’s vitals. “Edelgard, please assist me in taking Petra to the infirmary.” she stated, putting one arm of Petra’s over her shoulders.

“Yes Professor,” Edelgard replied, glancing at Dorothea as she threw Petra’s other arm over her own shoulder. There was a panic in Dorothea’s eyes, her hands shaking. “Dorothea,” Edelgard’s voice was clear and strong, breaking Dorothea from her thoughts, “please come along as well. We’ll need details of what occurred so Manuela can effectively assess any damage done.”

Dorothea nodded weakly, “Y-yes Edie!”

After an explanation of the event from a tear drenched and snot-dripping Dorothea to Maneula, a stern scolding from Byleth about concentration with magic to Dorothea, to a second scolding from Manuela about Dorothea being a crybaby, and finally, with an hour of two of magic, potions and rest, Petra seemed to simply be sleeping in one of the infirmary beds as Dorothea reluctantly sat beside her. She continued soft sniffles and wiped her eyes, unsure of when Petra would wake, but wanting to be there when it happened.

A gentle hand on her shoulder, and Dorothea was looking up at Edelgard. “You heard the professors. She’s going to be okay, and it was an accident. These things happen Dorothea.” She was trying to be comforting, in her own way, and it made Dorothea smile just a bit.

“Thanks Edie…” she sniffled a bit more before sighing. “Is… is it okay if I stay here with her? I know it’s against the rules to be outside of the dorms past curfew bu — ”

“I will permit it this once,” Edelgard stated  _ before _ Dorothea could bring her puppy eyes out, there was no winning then so might as well surrender now. “But I have two requests to ask for, in return. One, while I understand you are worried, you  _ will _ sleep tonight as I will not have you dragging yourself between lectures tomorrow. And two, I am assigning you extra sessions with the Professor on how to best control your magic impulses. We should do our best to prevent this from happening again.”

Dorothea pouted, but agreed to the terms laid out. Edelgard was stern, but within reason. As Dorothea reached out to gently caress Petra’s hand, Edelgard realized she had one more thing to say.

“And Thea?” Edelgard tended to use a nickname when attempting to be gentle, or coaxing towards the brunette.

“Yes Edie?”

“Forgive me if this is overstepping, however I have a strong belief you might find what you are looking for in a noblewoman’s hand, rather than a nobleman’s.” Dorothea took a moment to realize Edelgard was referring to her goals in marriage, and then her face grew redder than Edelgard’s stockings. Before she could counterattack, Edelgard had already left the room.

Petra blinked a few times as sunlight peered through a window. She took a look around, assessing the current situation. She was not in her room that was for certain. She attempted to move her hand, but found it held down by something, or in this case someone. 

Dorothea was to her side, hair tousled, eyelids puffed and make-up running down her face.  _ Ah, she has been crying _ , Petra determined. The position Dorothea was in, hunched over the bed while sitting in a chair, looked far from comfortable. Petra attempted to move out of the sheets without waking her, but the close proximity made it difficult.

“Pe...petra…?” Dorothea’s eyes were only half open. As she realized the girl in front of her was awake they widened. “Oh Petra! I am so sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me, and I-i...hope you don’t hate me for this. I was truly looking forward to our friendship…” Petra stared at her, overwhelmed a bit with the barrage of information being said. 

Dorothea took a breath to calm herself, sniffling as her nose was still stuffed from a night of tears. “S-silly me, I almost forgot to ask, but how are you feeling?” She started to move her hand away from Petra’s, but Petra firmly grasped the retreating hand between her own and locked eyes with the brunette.

“I’m feeling soreness, but otherwise I am well. If I can have honesty, I don’t have remembering of what has happened, but I cannot imagine hating someone with such kindness.” Petra smiled over at Dorothea whose eyebrows raised at what was being said. 

Her fingers gently rubbed circles on the back of Dorothea’s hand. The sniffles stopped as she listened. “Whatever was happening-- happened, it is alright. I can see this event caused you great pain, which means you had great caring. I am accepting of your apologies, though I don’t think they are needed.”

Dorothea’s eyes started to water. Relief washed over her like a cool, ocean wave, and then she started crying again. Petra panicked for a moment, before pulling Dorothea to her shoulder. “I am hearing that shoulders are good to cry on, so please, have mine. T-though I have worries that I said something wrong.”   
  
Dorothea hiccuped and looked up at her, “Y-you did nothing of the sort. Thank you dear, for the sweet words.”

“Ah, these are happiness tears then. That is good. If..you are still interested, I would love to be getting to know you.” Petra shyly smiled as her thumbs gently wiped away tears from Dorothea’s cheeks.

“Yes...I would love that as well.” Dorothea’s smile was so wide it crinkled the corners of her eyes, glassy emeralds bright with joy. Petra had never seen a more beautiful sight. As though she were in battle, or on a hunt, her heart sped up and she felt a heat rising to her cheeks.

“While I do love a good romance, if all is well then I ask you two be off to classes.” Manuela had come in, unknown to the two girls and dropped some books and potions on her desk to prepare for her day of work. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes tightly. Another hangover probably.

The two girls separated immediately, glanced at one another, and giggled before promptly leaving the infirmary.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

The third time it happened was while the two got together for tea. Times like these were rare in the midst of war, so they savored every moment of peace they could afford.

They sat in a small patch of grass, under some trees in their makeshift home of tents and soldiers. The skies were clear, and a warm breeze blew over them. Petra was laying down, eyes closed as she listened to Dorothea humming a tune. The sound of porcelain rang softly as plates and cups were settled between them.

Dorothea slowly poured some tea into two cups. “I-i’m a little bit embarrassed serving commoner’s tea to a royal heiress but this is my absolute favorite. It’s a blend of leaves meant to taste like sweet apples. I’ve been drinking it since I was young since it was easy and cheap to purchase. In some ways I think the taste is soothing since it’s been a constant for me.” 

Petra sat up and leaned forward to grab one of the cups. She held it gracefully between her hands. “It is not mattering how expensive it is, Dorothea. I care little about those things. What is mattering to me is..” she paused and looked up to the sky for a moment, as though she were silently praying.

She looked over at Dorothea, a softness in her eyes. “The thing that matters most, is that my favorite person is sharing her favorite things with me. For that is, I believe what they call priceless? Yes that is sounding right. Nothing can replicate this moment between us and I will cherish it deeply.”

Petra gave a gentle blow onto the tea, attempting to cool it down before tasting it. Dorothea stared at her, for once, at a loss of words. Her eyes were glued to Petra’s lips as they wrapped themselves around the edge of the tea.

“Sweet…” Dorothea whispered, eyes still on Petra.

“The tea?” Petra blinked, “Ah yes, it is sweeter than normal to my liking, but quite tasty as you said.”

“No not that!” Dorothea squeaked, though her voice was louder than intended, an internal static starting to bubble at her fingertips. 

“It’s...you, Petra.  _ You  _ are so sweet. H-how can you say such things to me in such a straightforward way?” Dorothea held her own face in her hands, face turning beet red, her ears becoming pink with heat. “D-don’t you know…you shouldn’t toy with a maiden’s heart like that.” she giggled with a mask of flirtatiousness. At this point her heart was beating out of control, threatening to fly out of her ribcage if it could. Petra could now see lightning starting to form on Dorothea’s fingers.

It happened in an instant - the cup Petra was once holding was placed down on her plate, and her hands pulled Dorothea’s down from her face as Petra held them firmly. Petra's spine straightened as her whole body tensed; electric currents rushing through her. It wasn’t a bad feeling; it was as though she could feel Dorothea’s frantic thoughts spilling into every fiber of her body.

They both sat, eyes wide and breathless as they recovered from the burst of magic.

“Petra are you alri--” Dorothea was cut off as Petra had a realization.

“Oh...I now have understanding of Sylvain’s words.” Petra seemed proud of herself as Dorothea raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Touches from loved ones can be electrifying!” she laughed.

“L-loved ones?!” Dorothea stuttered, “Petra…I- what do you mean by that? Sylvain is such an idiot.” Dorothea sighed before taking a deep breath, “I want to make sure that you understand the intentions of your words, as I know some things can be confusing in Fodlan and I-”

“Dorothea,” Petra breathed softly, giving gentle kisses to the top of Dorothea’s hands, still held within hers. “You are filling my heart full every day, and I am thinking of how precious you are to me. When...the war is over, will you come home with me? To Brigid?”

Petra’s brown eyes looked up tentatively; reflecting worries, sadness, and somehow hope in them all at once. Dorothea felt as though she couldn’t breathe. Was this really happening? She had a knack for bad luck when it came to romance after all, this couldn’t be true. Yet there Petra was, laying her heart open for Dorothea to take.

“I… Petra are you certain?” Dorothea’s eyes gazed into Petra’s, hesitance and guilt forming at the back of her mind. “I’m just a commoner you know, I’m not sure of how much help I’ll be to you back in Brigid. Wouldn’t someone else-” she couldn’t let Petra’s future be ruined because of her. 

“I have certainty, I just need to know that you do as well.” Petra’s voice was firm, but if you listened closely you could hear her shaking breaths as she awaited Dorothea’s answer.

_ Oh goddess, this is real,  _ tears started to form on the corner of Dorothea’s emerald eyes. Glazing them over with a shine that Petra couldn’t help but think was beautiful. Dorothea leaned towards Petra and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Petra leaned forward in response, closing her eyes to return the favor.

They slowly pulled back from one another, noses still touching, breathing soft, eyes locked together.

“I hope this makes my answer clear.” Dorothea whispered, her hands wrapping themselves around Petra’s neck. Tears dripped down her cheeks, as the smile that captured Petra’s heart appeared before her. The corners of Dorothea’s eyes crinkled, dark circles from sleepless nights of war below them. It only made her more beautiful in Petra’s eyes.

“Yes, your actions conveyed many words to me.” Petra chuckled in response. She kissed the tears away. “Perhaps I can be showing you more actions in my tent?”

Dorothea choked, “P-petra!”

Petra’s chuckles turned into full blown laughter, and Dorothea could feel her heart floating away at the sound. Petra hoisted Dorothea up into her arms bridal style. “My beloved, we have much catching up to do.”

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

The fourth time it happened was after the war had finally ended. The armies of the Empire celebrated in the old courtyard and buildings of Garreg Mach.

There was singing, dancing, music, though it was crudely set up within hours of getting back from battle. Soldiers cheered, kegs clashed against one another in joy. Petra had experienced some formal gatherings in Fodlan, but had yet to partake in more rowdy celebrations such as this. She sipped on her ale, merely watching with a smile on her face for now as a sense of peace filled her.

“Petra! I can’t believe it. WE WON!! The war is finally over!” Caspar greeted her by bumping his drink into hers and started to drown the foamy liquid down his throat. She laughed at his antics before his words sunk into her. The war was truly over, and memories came flowing back to her. She had a promise to fulfill.

“Caspar my friend, have you seen Dorothea around?” she asked as Caspar picked up her drink too and chugged it. Petra briefly wondered if the man had a need for oxygen.

“Mmm.. I haven’t seen her since we set up the party.” his eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe Bernie will have a clue? She’s usually watchful of who’s going where.” He grabbed a sausage from the table and chomped on it with little hesitation.

“You have my gratitude, I’ll seek Bernadetta out for now.” Petra got up from the table and sought out her target. As a hunter it was strange for her prey, in this case, Dorothea to vanish without a trace, but she had excellent tracking skills and was certain she couldn’t be too far off.

\---

Petra met with the purple haired girl in the corner of the festivities; it wasn’t hard to find Bernadetta since she was one of two places really. As close as she could be to be people, being where they are now, or as far away as possible, her room or something along those lines.

“My greetings, Bernie. I am wondering if you have seen Dorothea or might know where she is.” Petra leaned towards Bernadetta to make sure she could be heard, causing a small squeak from the still timid woman.

“I- uhm. I’m sorry P-petra. I haven’t seen her for a few hours. She had asked me for help with cutting roses in the greenhouse, but since then...” Bernadetta looked as though she could cry, Petra merely patted her head.

“It is being alright. If it is not tiring, be sure to have celebration with the others.” Petra smiled down at her.

“I-ill try…P-perhaps Ferdinand might know?” Bernadetta asked, more than stated. Petra nodded and was off to continue her investigation.

\---

Ferdinand shrugged, “I saw her with a basket of roses and asked if they were for me.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder, “She might be a songbird, but she has a fierce bite at times.”

“She bit you?” Petra tilted her head, trying to imagine the scene.

“No, no. Not physically, with words. They were quite sharp for a gentle nobleman’s heart like mine. Said they were especially  _ not _ for me. She could at least have played along…” he pouted, now twirling a strand between his fingers as he continued to think.

“Oh! She did ask me if I knew anything about noble courting rituals, but I’m a bit rusty on that since the war. I suggested she reach out to Linhardt as maybe he has some books on it.” Ferdinand grinned. With that, Petra was off yet again and ran towards the library.

\---

When she arrived, it was just Linhardt there. She sighed and rubbed her temples, asking Linhardt if he had seen the brunette. 

“Ah, she was just here about an hour ago actually. Asked for some romance books before complaining she’d get better advice from her ‘lady friends’. Whatever that may mean.” he yawned while gathering the books Dorothea had used into a pile.

There weren’t too many “ladies” in their group, which luckily made the search a lot easier for Petra now. She yelled a quick thanks and ran off to find her next target.

\---

Byleth placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, recollecting her memories for the night. “I believe she had spoken with El, last I saw her.”  _ Finally, a solid lead to work with.  _

“You have my thanks Professor. Do you know where Lady Edelgard is now?” 

“Ah, to be honest she’s probably cooped up in her study. She mentioned needing some time to herself before joining everyone.” Byleth smiled, though sadness showed in her eyes.

“I will be checking on her, and will attempt to have her celebrating with everyone as well.” Petra nodded to her old teacher, with a hand on her shoulder for assurance. Her hunter instincts kicked in, and she ran off feeling as though she were hot on Dorothea’s trail.

\---

Hubert stood nearby Edelgard’s room, indicating that she was indeed in the vicinity. Petra had a mission to complete and attempted to walk by him straight into her study. He put his arm out, stopping her.

“Emperor Edelgard has asked for no visitors at this time” he glowered at Petra. Not meaning any harm however, as that was just how his face naturally was.

“I am understanding she is busy, but I have something to ask of great importance. Please, let me be seeing her.” Petra pleaded, exhaustion and worry plastered on her facial expression.

Hubert sighed and walked up to the door; he knocked twice, paused, then knocked once. A code between the two indicating a friend has come for her. Another sigh and some papers being nestled together could be heard from inside the room.

“Come in.” Edelgard said. Petra opened the door and Hubert closed it for her. Edelgard’s back was turned to her and before Petra could say anything, Edelgard came at her in an almost scolding tone, “Dorothea, I know this is a big step for you to take but instead of seeking me out for the third time this night you really should be talking to-” she turned to see it was actually Petra, and not the songstress who had visited.

“-Petra…” she gasped before she cleared her throat, “What is it I can be helping you with?”

Dorothea had been here after all. Petra sighed in relief, though her task had not yet been completed. “I am wondering if you have knowledge of Dorothea’s whereabouts. I have been trying to find her for some time now.” a small frown appeared with her request.

Edelgard’s eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion. “How odd, if anything I thought she’d be with you.” Petra shook her head in response.

“Dorothea has… a lot on her mind.” Edelgard seemed careful with her choice of words given her pauses as she spoke to Petra. “She might have sought out somewhere quiet to think. Have you… have you checked the Goddess Tower? I recall her going there in our academy days when she felt troubled.”

Petra shook her head once more, “I haven’t but that is a good place for checking.” She almost took off before remembering to say, “Thank you Edelgard. The professor has said she wanted to spend time with you in the celebrating of victory. Perhaps you can go down to join her?”

Edelgard gave a tired smile, “If you see Byleth on your way, let her know I’ll be there shortly.”

\---

Petra could feel it in her bones as she ran towards the tower; she was closing in on her prey. She took a moment to catch her breath as she reached the bottom of the building. She hadn’t really had a lot of rest for the day. As she held a breath to soothe her lungs, she heard it. A soft melody raining down from the top windows of the tower. The voice was definitely of her beloved.

She was excited, but took her time up the steps. If she ran it might worry or scare Dorothea into thinking something was wrong. Well I mean, Petra had thought something was wrong for the past hour or so on this wild search, but she didn’t want to have to explain all that or inflict the same stress onto Dorothea.

Her heart felt like it was fluttering; would Dorothea remember the promise that was made? To go back to Brigid together after the war ended? Petra’s stomach was doing flips as she reached the top floor. She pushed open the door and saw Dorothea sitting on the ground in front of the window. Roses haphazardly laying around her, the basket Bernie had mentioned, looking as though it were kicked over at some point.

Moonlight peered through the window, making Dorothea’s emerald eyes glow. Her red lipstick stood out amongst the pale lighting against her skin. She was continuing to sing her tune softly. As Petra attempted to gently close the door, it creaked which caused Dorothea to jump and screech for a moment. Regaining composure when she realized who was there.

“Oh Petra, darling. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” she patted the space next to her, within the pile of flowers and petals.

Petra laughed softly as she sat down next to Dorothea. “It was not my intention to be scaring you.” She grasped the hand Dorothea had between them and intertwined their fingers. “Please take my apologies. I heard from Edelgard, you have come here for thinking. Are you troubled, my beloved?”

Dorothea blushed lightly at the name, “Did Edie say anything else?” 

Petra felt Dorothea’s grip tighten. She looked over and saw Dorothea’s gaze was now at the ground instead of out the window. She chewed the bottom corner of her lip, something she often did when feeling stressed.

“If you gave her a secret, it is still safe.” Petra responded, and Dorothea sighed. Her grip loosening, and her body relaxing at the statement. “My songbird, if there is something I can do for you-”

“Actually Petra, it’s something that  _ I have to do for you. _ ” Dorothea moved to face her, a light laugh leaving her lips. That small timid smile, the deep greens of her eyes, long lashes and velvety red lipstick had Petra’s heart pounding. She started to lean forward, wanting to capture those lips for herself, but Dorothea placed a finger on Petra’s mouth preventing her from doing so. Petra blinked and tilted her head at Dorothea, confused by her actions.

“Please listen to what I have to say.” Dorothea quietly said as her hands returned to her lap. Petra quietly nodded, but was feeling anxious. Was Dorothea rejecting her after all this time?

Dorothea fidgeted with her hands and bit her lip again. The silent minute felt like hours for both the women. Their uncertainties causing tension between them. Finally Dorothea took a deep breath and spoke.

“I haven’t practiced this at all, so I may say some ridiculous things right now, but I’m going to mean every word of it.” her voice was shaking. Petra wanted to leap forward and hold her, but waited patiently with a fist clenched on her knee. Watching and listening carefully to what her lover needed to say.

“I-if you recall back when we were school girls, my goals back then. I wanted to marry to secure a future. One where everything would be certain and laid out in an easy path for me to walk.” Petra’s eyes widened; was asking Dorothea to go to Brigid too much? Of course asking someone to leave everything and everyone they’ve known was not easy by any means. Petra started to tear up, she could see the dreams she had for their future starting to crumble. A gentle touch on her hand had her looking up into Dorothea’s eyes once more.

Dorothea saw the fear in Petra’s eyes, and rubbed the top of her hand softly in an attempt to soothe her. As the tears fell, Dorothea kissed them away. 

“That was how I saw my future, until I met you. You are beautiful, strong, smart and infinitely kind, my dearest. I know that I can overcome anything the future throws at our way, so as long as we are together. A-and I wanted to make sure that I could keep you by my side.” she started to choke a bit as her own tears fell.

Dorothea reached behind her and revealed a small maroon box. She removed the lid for Petra to see; a rose gold ring, embroidered with leaves, and an amethyst gem placed in the center.

“I-i tried to find out how this is done in Brigid, but our books are lacking, so I’m doing this the only way I know how… Petra Macneary, will you marry me?”

Petra’s mouth dropped. “I am shocked…”

“Oh no is my magic doing its thing again?!” Dorothea panicked for a moment as she checked her hands, but Petra just laughed.

“Not that kind of shock, my love. I had not been expecting this from you. To have honest feelings, I thought I’d be the one to do the proposing. So it is surprising that you beat me to it.” Petra pouted a bit before Dorothea started laughing. Soon the two were both giggling.

“I…” Dorothea gasped as she recovered from their laughing fit. She reached out to grasp Petra’s hand. “Is that a yes then?”

“Yes, very many times yes! I too am wanting to spend my life beside you, wherever it may be. You are being the one that is most precious to me, before, now, and for the many years to come.” Petra extended her hand as Dorothea placed the ring onto her finger. They both gazed at it as though it weren’t real. Then looked up at one another with wide grins on their faces.

Dorothea practically threw herself at Petra as their lips made contact. A fiery passion lit between both of them as they fought for dominance through their kiss. They pulled away, both deeply breathing after their antics.

“We should be telling the others!” Petra almost wheezed out from lack of air. Dorothea’s fingers gently curled under Petra’s chin, static from her fingertips causing Petra to jump slightly as the hairs on her neck stood upright.

“I have some…  _ things _ in mind before we return to the party.” Dorothea smirked as Petra’s face turned red from cheek to ear.

They weren’t seen until the next morning as they didn't return to the party that night. At breakfast in the dining hall Petra proudly showed off her ring, and declared their plans to travel to Brigid, inviting all to attend their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first piece of finished writing in a long while. Appreciate kudos and comments especially as I love talking about this couple with people! I thought about doing a "fifth time" with some more... intimate electric touches. Lemme know if you're interested in that too. ;)


End file.
